The Lyoko Gang I The group comes together
by YumiSplash
Summary: It was the weekend before school started. Like every year busses of new kids came to Kadic and dropped off all the new faces that would be seen being borders at the school. Just another boring year.. Right? The first story of the Lyoko Gang series FINISH
1. The new start

It was the weekend before school started. Like every year busses of new kids came to Kadic and dropped off all the new faces that would be seen being borders at the school. The day was hot and students were trying to finish thier 3 page essays on what they did over the summer vacation. The same old yearly routine was once again at its peak. The school also had its mysteries like why the most popular boy hung out with a computer geek and also why the most popular girl at the school hung around with two loosers whom was the principles daughter. Everything was just as it should be another normal boring school year...right?

Ulrich was sitting on a bench out side of the school with his friend Jeremie watching bus upon bus pull up and drop off new younger students that would be attending their first year. Ulrich and Jeremie however were in the 8th grade witch was their last year their before having to transfer across town to Kadic High. Jeremie was busy on his laptop doing witch mostly 90 of the school was doing, the 3 page essay.

"Hey Jeremie why are you doing that now? I mean theirs 2 days before school axualy starts." snorted Ulrich who had a bottle of water in hand trying to keep cool under the scorching sun.

Jeremie saved what he had typed and closed his laptop. "You know Ulrich 2 days isnt that long away." After this being said he stood up and yawned, put his laptop inside his backpack that he was carrying and broke out in laughter.

"What?" asked his friend who didnt have to wait for an answer. Sissy the priciples daughter was making her way twords them. Ulrich stood up and grabed Jeremie by the arm and pulled on him as if saying "Come on I dont feel like putting up with her" Just as Ulrich and Jeremie started to walk away Ulrich felt an unwelcoming hand slap down on his shoulder.

"Well well Ulrich dear" said Sissy in a cockey tone "What a long summer its been almost 3 months without seeing me your only and true love!" Sissy now jumped in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders "You know Ulrich dear the back to school dance is friday and of course ill go with you"

Ulrich removed Sissys hands from his shoulders and shook his head "Sissy dear I will not go to the dane with you and those long weeks you were away were the best of my school life"

Sissy puffed and stormed away with her hands stiff at her sides clenched into tight fists.

Jeremie started to laugh at Sissy because it was the starting of a new year witch ment the starting of a Lets see how much we can annoy Ulrich...

"So Ulrich who are you going to the dance with?" asked Jeremie

"No one as usual. Ill just proboley stay in our room and play on your laptop all night, just like for the past 2 year."

Jeremie sighed "You wont be playing on my laptop because Ill be the one playing on it." Jeremie turned his head twords one of the busses that pulled up "Im not going again also"

The two boys sighed together and decided to go back to their room to cool off from the sun. Ulrich opened the door to the dorm building and waited for Jeremie before closing it. The two friends walked down the hallway and turned left and came to their room. Jeremie went to put the key in but soon realised the door was already unlocked. A small noise could be heard inside as if something were running around like a small animal. Jeremie opened the door and their they saw a boy that was their age. He stood up from his suitcase he was unpacking and lifted up his dog.

"Hello Im Odd"

-  
Ok you know the drill R&R I will not update untill theirs 7 reviews. If I get bored and tired of waiting I just might update a but sooner. 


	2. The group comes together

Ulrich just stood their staring at the new boy and so did Jeremie. They both knew that every year new students came but they didnt expect one to be bording with them. Ulrich attention was now cought by the boys purple streak in his pointy blonde hair. "You have something purple in your hair" giggled Ulrich, getting a dirty look from Jeremie as if saying _thats all you have to say!_

The boy stood up and put his dog down on his bed then very slowly walked into the bathroom. (the rooms have their own bathrooms in my story) A click could be heard as he switched the light on. Jeremie and Ulrich walked over to the bathroom door and continued to watch him. The boy was looking at his hair in the mirror while slowly running his hand over the purpleness. After this his eyes got realy big and he jumped around and screamed, "I KNOW DOESNT IT LOOK AWESOME!"

Ulrich and Jeremie just stood their looking at the boy laughing. "Wow Odd" chuckled Ulrich holding his sides "Your going to be some fun room mate!"

Jeremie shook his head and asked "So why do you have purple in your hair anyways?"

Odd put on a grin and marched out of the and over by his bed. "Because Im silly and I wanted somthing funny!" Odd took out a shirt from his suitcase and put it on a shelf in the closet and asked, "Whats your guys names?"

Ulrich went over and started helping the new boy unpack. "My name is Ulrich, and thats Jeremie, the smartest guy youll ever meet"

Odd walked over to Jeremie and poked his forehead. "Hello Im Odd the most hyperest, sillies, and proboley the most dumbest person youll ever meet well when it comes to class work that is"

"I know you already told us your name, but just to let you know that dog you had here isnt aloud" said Jeremie trying not to start laughing again.

"Whos Kiwi?"

"Whats a Kiwi?" asked Ulrich.

"My dog" said Odd looking around then noticed the door was slightly ajar. "Oh no were is Kiwi!"

The boys looked around the room and under the beds, no Kiwi. Odd took put a box of doggy treats and shook them hoping that Kiwi would come running out of were ever he was.

"He proboley is wandering around the hall some place" said Ulrich now leaning against the wall. "We should go look for him before Jim finds him first."

"Is Jim that realy big dude?" asked Odd heading twords the door.

"Yup" answered Jeremie following Ulrich and Odd twords the hallway.

---------------------------------------------

Aelita was walking down the hallway when she heard a little yip coming form behind her. She turned around and saw a little almost hairless dog stairing back at her. _Aelita was adored by alot of people at the school. Not because she had Pink hair or because she was the smartest person in the school besides Jeremie, it was just the fact she could talk to anyone and welcomed every new face_.

Aelita picked the dog up and read the name tag. "Hello Kiwi, do you belong to someone here?" Kiwi just let aout a little bark and turned his head around to see who was approaching.

"Why do you have a dog?" asked a Japanese black haired girl.

"Im not realy sure. I was just walking in the hall way heading twords outside and I heard this little cuttie"

The girl just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well I think you should put him back in our room before some one finds him." The two girls walked down the hallway heading twords the steps to go back up to their room when three boys came running around the corner blind as bats and ran into them. Aelita ended up on her butt holding Kiwi tightly in her arms. Jeremie and Odd were flat on their stomachs while Ulrich crashed onto the Japanese girl.

"Kiwi!" Shouted Odd as the dog jumped from Aelitas arms and into Odds.

"So this is your little puppy?" Smiled Aelita standing up.

"Yuppers! I know hes not aloud here but..." Odd let out another grin.

Jeremie stood up and looked at Ulrich who was helping the girl up whom he knocked down. "Whos she?" asked Jeremie. "Is she new here?"

"Yuppers!" said Aelita. "Shes in our grade. Her names Yumi just moved here from Japan! She can speak French only because she took it as a second language at her last school in Tyoko."

Ulrich looked at the new girl in the eyes after he helped her up. Yumi stood by Aelita and looked at her. "Who are these guys?"

"Well the one who knocked you down is Ulrich the most popular guy in school, but he doesnt seem to act it. And that in the glasses is Jeremie the 2nd most smartest kid at Kadic."

Jeremie gave Aelita a look._More like the smartest your the 2nd_

Aelita looked over at the blonde haired boy. "And who might this be?"

"Thats Odd hes new here also" said Ulrich still looking at Yumi.

"Come on Aelita," nagged Yumi. "Show me around the campus so I dont look like an idiot trying to find places!"

"I wanna come!" begged Odd. "Show me were the caf is!"

Jeremie and Aelita chuckled. "We can all go and show our new friends around!"

**Ok theirs no cliffy and their isnt sopost to be. Dont worry Im getting someplace with all of this... I got tired of waiting for 7 reviews so now I want 10 :-p R&R**


	3. First day of school

Sorry everyone! I didnt realize their was 8 reviews when I wanted 7. My mistake! (hey people I know this realy good story called Code Space! you should read it! It was written by me LOL) Ok Im not going to carry this out Im going to start lol...

----------------

The first day of school went smoothly, well for some that is. Aelita, Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich were all put into the same classes. Yumi mostly kept to Aelita and Jeremie got mad when ever someone was talking because he was trying to take notes for the fresh start. (even though it was basically just the rules...) When Ms. Hertz was collecting the What I did over summer vacation essays, she wasnt suprised to see that Odd didnt do it.

"Sorry miss Im new here so I didnt know about it." which was a lie since Ulrich had told him about it.

"Thats ok just have one in for tomarow, and same for you Yumi." she said walking away only not knowing Odd would never ever ever EVER have it done.

Just like I said before the day went smoothly.  
-------------------------------------------

After scool ended the gang met up in Aelita and Yumis bedroom because they had nothing better to do, well all except Odd who went to feed Kiwi first. Yumi was sitting on sitting on her bed that had a black bed spread with green stars and a green pillow. Jeremie was sitting with Aelita on her bed that had a white and pink striped spread along with a fuzzy pillow. Ulrich was sitting in the window frame with his legs folded. (You know those windows that go in that have a space. haha Im totaly recreating the looks of these dorms!)

"So whats everyone doing later?" said Aelita in her cheerful tone

"I got to do some research about an upcoming report" replied Jeremie waving his hand in the air.

"An upcoming report?" asked Aelita. "We just started school and their was nothing said about a report due already!"

Jeremie grinned. "I hacked the school system and went to a lesson planning page just for the teachers."

Yumi couldnt help but laugh. "Aelita can you take me to the mall later?"

Aelita looked at Yumi then thought for a second. "Sorry Yumi I would be able to, but I promised I would help Milly later on clean up her room. I love that little kid! She cant wait until Tamiya gets back tomarow. Her plane flight in was delayed due to weather."

"Thats alright" sighed Yumi. "I mean I would go myself but Im new to this area..."

Before Yumi could finish Odd flung open the door with a hand full of pixie sticks. "Hey guys look what they had in the lunch room! Anybody want any?"

Ulrich got up and snatched the sticks off of Odd. "Ok your not getting these until you calm down! Remeber what it was like last night when you had sugar!"

"Oh come on buddy! I only was jumping on the bed!" giggled Odd

"Hey Yumi if you want Ill take you" Urich asked still trying to keep Odd from regaining the pixie sticks.

Yumi looked up and moved her hair from her eyes. "Thanks! Wanna go in a hour?"

"Sure, I realy dont care as long as we dont get cought sneaking out!"

Odd was standing on top of Yumis bed trying to get his pixie sticks from Ulrich who was holding them above his head. "Hey can I go? Im new too and I wanna see the mall!" Odd reached his hand out

"I realy dont care." said Ulrich who took a step back.

Odd who was reaching for the sticks lost his footing since he was standing on the end of the bed and fell backwards on top of Yumi. Odd just layed their dazed as Aelita got up and sighed.

"Poor Yumi second time some one landed on her since shes been here."

Ulrich pulled Odd up who finaly decided it was time to calm down.

Yumi stood up and rubbed her stomach and was bent over.

"Are you ok?" asked Ulrich

Yumi shot Odd a look of death. "Yea just peachie he just knocked the air out of me..."

Jeremie on the other hand was just sitting on Aelitas bed still laughing his head off.

"Hey guys wanna go get a snack?" asked Odd who was wide eyed now.

"Why not" said Ulrich following Odd out the door. "Hey you guys coming?"

Jeremie got up followed also, but the girls decided not to go. As soon as the door shut Aelita started laughing and fell backwards on her bed.

"Geese I hate that Odd kid!" Yumi said opening her closet and picking out an outfit to wear to the mall.

"You know Yumi the only reason Ulrich offered to take you if because he likes you" Aelita said as she layed herself out propping her head up with her hands.

Yumi just rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom and slammed the door. She placed her clothes on the top of the hamper and turned the shower on.

Aelita looked at the clock and it read in big red flashy numbers 4:32pm. She slipped her shoes on and left a note on Yumis bed saying she left to go help Milly. She look one last look at her self in a mirror that was on the wall and smiled to herself and walked out.

--------------------------------------

About 20 mins later when Yumi was done blow drying her hair and other things she opened the door and found the note. After reading it she got some money from her piggy bank that was shaped like a star and went to the lunchroom

sorry guys this chapter isnt all that long... its 9:58pm and whos line is it anyways comes on in 2 mins so I sort of rushed it... give me 11 reviews and ill update. Next chapter is going to be mostly about Yumi and Ulrich! 


	4. Heart Broken

Ok im sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter. Ive been sick cough i still am lol. Also i had a huge german project to do and I got stuck doing everything in my group, but dont think I forgot about ya! Ive been wrighting this chapter in my notebook at school when I had free time!

"2 more!" shouted Ulrich while he handed Odd another pudding.

Jeremie cheered on Odd along with Ulrich with a stop watch in his hand. Everyone was gathering around the table to see what all the noise was about. Odd grabbed a pudding cup form Ulrichs hand and tore the lid off. He dug his spoon into the mush and took a big gulp full. He repeated this until the cup was empty then he added it to the collection of already emtpy cups in front of him.

"One more!" hollard Jeremie eyeing the stop watch.

Ulrich gave Odd another pudding cup and Odd did the same as before, ripping the lid off, digging the spoon in, and eating. When Odd was on his last bite everyone now in the lunch room was cheering for him. His spoon reached his mouth and he swollowed the last mouth full and at last slamed the empty cup down on the table making everyone go quiet as they heard the beep come from the stop watch as Jeremie yelled "time!"

"Well..." said some one

Odd and Ulrichs eyes grew wide.

Jeremie took a deep breath. "Twenty pudding cups eaten in..." everyone grew near "4mins and 43seconds!"

"Whoo a new record!" screamed Odd as he jumped ontop of the table and jumped up and down causing all the cups to go all over the floor creating one heck of a mess. "I beat your record Ulrich!" hollard Odd with his hands in the air. "I beat your old record of 5mins and 23seconds!" Odd still jumping up and down unaware of the danger lurking that was coming through the door. Everyone hushed away back to their seats and still Odd didnt notice untill...

"Mr Della Robbia" shouted Mr.Delmas. "Get down from their this instant!

Odds head shot around and saw an angry principle approaching. "Hey guess what I beat the record!"

"I dont care Mr. Della Robbia, all I know is that you are breaking the rules! You are not aloud to go jumping around exspecially on a table of school property!"

"Sorry." Odd said sitting down and schooching off the table.

"Because of this im going to give you two hours of detention in the library. Maybe that will calm you down!"

"Just cut him a break." said a soothing voice from behind. "Hes new here so dont be so hard on him." Yumi said.

"I suppose your right" he sighed.

"Oh Mr. Delmas," Yumi suddenly said. "Can I have permission to leave the school grounds with Ulrich and Odd. You see I want to get a new outfit to wear to the mall and since Im also knew here Ulrich was going to take me and Odd."

"Well of course," smiled the priciple "but except not with Odd. He has to stay and clean up his little mess."

Odd pouted and went to get a garbage can. Sissy walked into the lunch room when she heard Yumi asking for mall permission and thought to herself. "if Ulrichs going to the mall with anyone its going to be me!" Sissy ran up to her father and prepared a goody goody act.

"Daddy," Sissy sais sweatly

"Yes dear."

"Can I go to? You see I also need a new outfit."

"Why of coarse dear."

Yumi looked at Ulrich and Ulrich looked at Yumi with the look of this cant be happening on their faces

------------------------------------------

When they reached the mall Sissy grabbed Ulrichs hand trying to pull him away from Yumi. "So Ulrich you wanna help me pick out somthing to wear!"

"No, and stop calling me your Ulrich dear!" he hissed.

"Ulrich," interupted Yumi. "Does this mall have a hottopic?"

"Yea" he smiled "Upstairs it is."

"Ok she smiled!" as they made their way twords the elevator.

"Yumi," Sissy said "why on earth would you wanna shop in a place like that! Its all dark and loud!"

Yumi simply shrugged "Because I want to" she snorted

Sissy was still hanging all over Ulrich when in the elevator and Ulrich seemed very annoyed. "Umm Sissy for the millionth time I would appreaciate if you didnt hang all over me!" he asked shoving her off

The door opened and they walked out and Yumi made her way twords the Hottopic store. Yumi entered with Ulrich and Sissy just stood their. "I refuse to enter that place!" she shouted grabbing Ulrich by the hand. "Im going to Aeropostle!" (sry if i didnt spell that right) she pulled Ulrich with her and he gave Yumi the "help me look"

Yumi just sighed and went in alone to shop.

------------------------------------------------

"Oh Ulrich dear!" Sissy shrieked "What about this top?" she said holding a pink button up blouce against herself. "Or maybe this!" she said as she ran to another shelf pulling off a pink and white striped long sleeve shirt.

"I dont realy care." Ulrich mumbled wishing he was with Yumi.

"Alrighty then Ill get this then." Sissy said smiling as she went to try on a pair of pants in the changing room.

"So how she treating you?" Yumi said from behind causing Ulrich to jump a little.

"Shes driving me insane and proboley is going to keep going to until I say yes on taking her to the dance!" He raisd his head to look at Yumi who was standing their with a bag hanging form her hand, but he couldnt see what was in it since it was black. (A/N hottpoic bags are black with a red draw string if you didnt already know.)

"You dont have to give in you know." Yumi said. "Thats what she wants you to do."

"Yea I know but shes just so annoying!"

"Ulrich dear!" Sissy hollard as she ran out of the changing room. Im ready I just got to pay for this. I think Ill look so cute friday night with this on and dancing next to you! We will shurely win the new couple!" Sissy went up tot he register and payed being followed by Yumi and Ulrich.

On the walk back to the school Yumi was walking ahead of Sissy and Ulrich and was swinging her bag in all directions entertaining herself when she heard what she dreaded. 

"OK!" shouted Sissy jumping infront of Ulrich putting her hand out making him stop. "This is your last chance. Do you wanna go with me to the new school year dance?"

Yumi turned around and looked at Ulrich.

"Well!"

Ulrich put his head down and looked at the ground. "Iguessso" he mumbled.

"WHAT?" Sissy screamed

"I guess so." Ulrich said ready to die on the spot.

Yumis eyes grew big and her heart sank. She could see the school in distance and turned around and walked as fast as she could. She just felt like crying. She didnt like Ulrich and she barley even knew him so why did she feel this way? Ulrich on the other hand could see a hurt look in Yumis eyes.

ok i want 20 reviews! R&R people! (A/N: in your review please answer this. For the next of an upcoming story for this series I was thinking having Sissy start acting like Yumi so that way Ulrich likes her. Yow know by wearing the same style of clothing and such. Well just a thought let me know)  
) 


	5. End

**16 reviews! I said 20! anyways I need something to do im bored. So heres chapter 6 the dance!**

After days of saddness the friday of the dance had come. Yumi went to her and Aelitas room after classes had ended and opened her drower debaiting weather or not she should go to the dance.

"Oh come of Yumi cheer up I mean its not like you like the guy." Aeltia said opened the door and plopping her books down on her bed.

Yumi shut her drower and looked at her. "I guess your right but he doesnt even like her. He just gave into her so that way she would stop annoying and pestering him."

Aelita walked into the bathroom with a pink towel and a change of clothes. "Yea I see your point, well Im going to take a nice hot shower and get ready for tonight."

"Alright" Yumi said softly. "I might change my mind and..." She stopped talking since Aelita had turned on the shower. Yumi decided to go for a walk to get her mind off things that shouldnt have been bothering her. She stepped out into the hall way and low toons of music could be heard at the other end of the hall. Being curious she followed the sounds with her hearing letting her guide her. She stood out side the door the song was coming from and could easly tell which song it was. (Haha you choose the song!) Yumi stood their and looked at a paper heart taped attached to the door that read _Sissys room. Do not enter without knocking or else!. _Just for spite she felt like barging in. Just that she placed her hand on the door knob and went to turn it then suddenly the knob turned back as if someone on the other side was trying to open the door. _Oh no!_ Yumi thought quickly letting go and walking fastly down the hall way. The door could be heard opening as the music got loud then softer again as the door closed. A pitter patter could be heard behind her. A hand landed on her shoulder and quickly turned her around.

"Listen Sissy Im sorry I wasnt going to..."

"What are you talking about?" Ulrich asked with a confused look.

"Umm nothing. So what do you want?"

"Nothing realy." Ulrich said. "Just having second thoughts about my plan. Thinking she wouldnt bother me as much it just made things 10xs worse!"

"Oh I told you so!" Yumi snorted

"Axually no you didnt."grinned Ulrich. "By the way are you going to the dance?"

"No" Yumi said with a blah face.

"I thought you were isnt that the reason we went to the mall? So you could get a new outfit?"

"Yea I was going to go but I decided somthing." Yumi said looking away.

"What?" asked Ulrich

Yumi turned around and started walking back twords her dorm. "That dances are pointless." and with that she went into her room closing the door. She plopped on her bed and looked at the clock. The red numbers indecated she had been out for 15mins. _I was realy out for that long?"_ Yumi thought. _I wonder were Aelita is _ a second thought came to her as she heard her friend yell.

"Yumi!" Aelitas voice came from the bathroom.

Yumi lifted her head and rolled herself off the bed and headed towrds the back room. "Yea?" she called back

Aelita let out a giggle. "Oh thank goodness! Listen Yumi open the door and Ill tell you somthing funny!"

Without second thoughts she opened the bathroom door to find Aelita standing their in her dance clothes. "Yumi what ever you do dont close that door! Somthing must be wrong with the knob or a lock or somthing because I went to open it after I was dressed and it wouldnt budge."

"Thanks for the warning." Yumi giggled "Tonight make sure to tell Jim about that so he can fix it, Im not going to the dance."

"But Yumi!" pleaded Aelita

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Jeremie and Odd came to the door to get Aelita. Aelita was wearing dark blue bellbottom jeans with a pink tie on tanktop with flip flops. "Hey guys!" she said as she opened the door. Odd was wearing Dark blue jeans, purple shoes, with a long sleave light yellow shirt. Jeremie on the other hand had contacts in and had on tan dress pants and a blue blouse. "Ready!" the two said together."

"Jeremie" Aelita asked. "I thought you wernt going?"

"Decided to go this time." He said looking at Yumi who was laying on her bed heavliy into the song that was playing in her Cds played. (Note: a walkman time thing. She had the earphones blasting)

Odd giggled. "Our little gothic Yumi!"

"Im not gothic!" Yumi hollard and through a pillow at his head.

"Looks like she can hear us!" he giggled. And with that the door closed leaving Yumi alone with her music.

"Come on Ulrich dance!" Sissy said with her hands on his shoulders. She was wearing a jean skirt with a long sleeve pink and white striped shirt.

"Dancing isnt my thing." he mumbled. Ulrich on the other hand was wearing green cargo pants and a brown blouse with his hair very sloppy.

"But why come to a dance if your not going to dance?" Sissy asked now forcing Ulrich to move

"I dont know." he said. "I think I would be happier in my room, alone, staring at the wall."

"Oh Ulrich!" hissed Sissy. "If you dont want to be hear just leave!"

"OK!" he yelled with happyness in his voice and walked away.

Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita were dancing in their own follish style. Odd was doing the robot, Jeremie basicaly tapping his foot and Aelita twirling in circles getting dizzy.

"So whats wrong with Yumi?" asked Jeremie

"Hmm Im not sure." Aelita replied bumoing into people as she spun. "I think she just wanted to be alone tonight." she replied to herself as she twirled into Ulrich.

"Aelita!" he laughed. "Watch were your going."

"Sorry." she smiled. "Weres Sissy?"

"Haha her? I left her, got bored, she got annoying."

"Oh" Spoke Odd. Why not hang here with us.

Yumi was still laying on her bed listening to the songs that replayed themselves and took a drink of some soda. _Why would I go to a stupid dance anyways? I mean whats the point in jumping around like idiots? _Suddenly Yumi realized that their was no point. She wanted to go. Looking at the clock she saw that their was a hour left until the dance was over. Forcing herself up she got her clothes she had bought and went into the bathroom closing the door.

Ulrich had joined them in their style of dancing by joining Odd who was now jumoing like a crazy man. Aelita went over with Milly and started spinning her around in circles as Jeremie watched.

"Ok everyone" announced Jim. Since you all were so supportive of coming to the dance we will be hosting a raffle now."

Everyone cheered.

"The first prize were are raffling away is a MP3 player!"

Everyone hushed as the name was read.

"Sissy!"

"That was so fixed." Ulrich said to the others as they nodded in agreament. Aelita felt her phone vibrate.

"Hello? Ok, Oh you forgot huh? alright be right their."

"Ill be right back guys." Aelita said. "I got to go let Yumi out. I guess she forgot that out bathroom door has a locking problem and the door jambed on her.

"Ill go." Ulrich said already leaving without an answer.

Yumi was sitting on the toilet (it was closed LOL) waiting for someone. _Arg I guess I forgot, how could I be so stupid? Luckly I had my cell._ She could hear someone open the door and she stood up. "Let me out!" The door knob turned and the door opened. "Thanks Aelita." Yumi said then realized it wasnt Aelita.

"Sorry." Ulrich said. looking at Yumi who was wearing a black skirt, dark purple knee highs with her normal boots, a black tanktop and a bright green fishnet arm sleeve. Her hair was in pigtails. "I came to get you since Aelita was being wacky." he giggled.

"So I gues youve decided to go huh?"

"Yea I got bored of salking." she smiled. "Were is Sissy?" she asked looking out into the hallway.

"She got way to annoying!" laughed Ulrich. as they walked down the steps and into the gym to meat the others. When they found the ground Odd ran over to them.

"Hey guess what guys!" Odd hollard "I won this cool frog and when you throw it, it makes a croaking noise!" he said as he trew it at the ground. Everybody just simply laughed.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the dance and I think I almost died. How could I have been so foolish into giving into Sissy, I think thats what she wanted. Anyways Yumi isnt mad at me no more. Its funny because I had to go let her out of the bathroom! Can you belive the door went stupid? The dance was ok I guess although Sissy fummed after I left her. Oh me and Yumi got to dance togther, well not axualy together but along with our other friends. Odd is sleeping on his bed with Kiwi and Jeremie fell asleep at his computer desk, looks like I gotta wake him up. No school tomarow, _

_Ulrich_

**First story of the lyoko gang finished! WHOOOOO**


End file.
